The Deal
by Ubiquitous literacy
Summary: Korra was surrounded by equalists, and she was alone. The only way out was to make a traitorous deal with Amon. Who knew the deal would have such repercussions? *Smut occurs here*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Not sure if this is going to be just a one-shot yet, but I really hope you enjoy it. Happy reading. **_:)

* * *

Korra was surrounded by Amon's equalists and the worst thing about it was Amon was right in front of her. He chuckled at her, and tingles went up her spine. _Why did he have to have such a deep and sexy voice?_

"Well Avatar it seems like we have you trapped and without your mastery of air bending there is no way you can fly out of here. I suggest you surrender now," Amon stated, with a hidden smirk.

She could hear the buzz of the equalists' gloves and she could feel the glares of the people around her, she was practically doomed. Although, she felt like somehow she could talk her way out of this.

"My friends will come for me and then you will be in real trouble!" Korra spat out.

Korra sighed, that sounded very childish. She wondered how old Amon was, and if he thought of her as a child. She certainly didn't have the body of a child; she had C-cup breasts that were quite perky, curvy hips and a round ass that she caught many men staring at.

"Fellow equalists! The avatar says her friends will come for her and then we shall be in "trouble." Do we believe her?" Amon announced.

A loud eruption of "no's" came from around her and Korra felt she was in the arena being the main attraction. She heard growls around her. _Damn, Amon could really rile people up._

"Amon face me by yourself. If I lose I'll come with you, if I win you will not terrorize any more benders!" Korra responded, trying to act fearless.

"Hmm, since I am an honorable man I will make a new deal with you, because yours is absolutely ridiculous. In fact, I could take you right here if I wanted, but I will make a deal with you. Here's the deal, if I lose you can go free, but if I win you come with me no questions asked and you will become an equalist."

Korra pondered the idea. She really had no way out of this situation, she had to do the deal if she had any chance of getting out of here.

"I'll do it, but you better keep your word!"

"Of course. I am an honorable man after all," Amon responded.

Amon waved his hands and the obedient equalists scattered. It was now just them, and she could feel her heart start to race. For some reason she felt like Amon wanted her to start first, and with Korra's confidence that is exactly what she did.

She shot out fire blades and fire daggers straight towards Amon, but Amon simply dodged them elegantly. She then used her fire bending to create lightning to attack him. He jerked a small bit, but then he started laughing, showing that he was never hit to begin with. He managed to miss every one of her attacks, he swayed left to right, ducked, jumped and even rolled. By the time Korra was out of breath he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Are you ready to give up Korra?" Amon peacefully asked.

"Never!"

"Very well then," Amon stated as he began his assault.

He did not want to injure her, but he did not want her to think he was going easy on her just because she was the avatar. It was difficult to pick which strategy he wanted to do, but even while deciding this he was still using expert skills to block Korra's attacks while creating his own. Finally he grew tired of the fighting and ran over to her to pin her down on the floor. He instantly chi-blocked her before she could bend any more.

"Get off of me Amon! Let's do hand to hand combat now, I can take you!"

"You are acting like a child, grow up and admit defeat."

"Get off of me you weigh like ten thousand pounds!" Korra said, while coughing.

Amon's remark of her acting like a child stung. She wanted to be seen as an adult, especially to him. She wanted to remove his mask and spit on his chiseled face.

"You are sweating. That is very unbecoming of a lady, especially a lady of your stature."

_What the hell did that mean? _Korra huffed and looked away. Amon got off of her, but picked her squirming body up and pinned her against the wall.

"I'm not a lady and why do you keep pinning me?" Korra cried.

"I pin you because you are like a wild animal, you need to be controlled," Amon replied.

He placed his hand softly on her right breast so it was barely touching it and then slid his hand down over her curves to her plump bottom.

"You are indeed a lady Korra," Amon whispered into her ear.

She could have sworn that her heart had just skipped a beat. Was he flirting with her? He couldn't be. He was just, well, she didn't exactly know what the hell he was "just" doing.

"Get your hands off of me you dirty old pervert!" Korra told him, not truly meaning it.

He laughed again and shook his head. He was a good head taller than her and when he pushed his body up against hers he had to look down at her to watch her reactions. Korra could suddenly feel his hard length pressing against her and she yelped. This time she kept her mouth shut and put her head down.

Amon could not have that. He took her chin with his left hand and pulled her face up to look at him. Korra squirmed against him and that only made his cock grow harder. She felt his hot tongue on her neck then and she mewled. Her neck was one of her most sensitive spots and when she suddenly felt him bite it she jumped. He smiled and nuzzled her.

"W-what are you doing?" Korra frantically asked.

He inhaled her scent, she smelled like sweat, earth and just a small hint of vanilla perfume. Moving his skilled fingers he pulled up her shirt and kneaded a breast in his hand. She moaned as she felt a throbbing sensation between her thighs. Korra knew that this was wrong, but she wanted him to continue.

"You smell wonderful," he told her.

Blushing Korra tried to reach her breast wrapping's knot, but he would not allow her to move.

"Ah ah ah. I'm in charge tonight, you lost and now you are mine."

Korra gulped and let the power hungry man take over. He untied her breast wrappings carefully and watched as her full breasts were released. Her nipples were already hard, but he wanted to make it worse. His hand pulled at one of her nipples, while his thumb slowly circled the other. Her body shook and he let her drop. She could not stand on her feet anymore. He crawled over to her and pulled down her pesky pants. He noticed that her panties were pure blue lace and they were practically dripping. Her pussy clenched as she saw him look at her. She closed her legs, but he pulled them back open. He slipped his digits under her panties and slowly traced her glistening slit.

He groaned at how wet she was and he wanted nothing more than to thrust into her. He wanted to make her beg for it first, he wanted to see the mighty avatar fall.

He entered two curled fingers into her and pumped them in and out of her. She moved her hips into them and with his other hand he started to push her clitoris around. Her moans grew louder now and he hoped the equalists could hear her. He wanted them to know that she was now his.

She could feel her orgasm building and just as she was about to cum he stopped. She had tears in her eyes, she wanted to finish so bad but the bastard wouldn't let her.

"Want more Korra?"

"Please Amon, I need you!" She cried out.

He tsked at her and said, "I want you to say that your Amon's dirty little bending slut and that you would do anything to please me."

"I c-can't, that's so dirty!"

Amon got up and started to walk away when he heard Korra mumble something.

"What was that avatar Korra?"

"I-I'm a dirty little bending slut and I would do anything to please you."

"What's that? A little louder please," he teased her.

"I'm a dirty little bending slut and I would do anything to please you!"

"Good girl, now I shall give you your reward."

He unbuckled and unzipped his uniform. It took a little bit, but he liked keeping Korra waiting. Finally once everything was off he looked at Korra's face. She was blushing furiously and her hands started to shake. He was very muscular and his cock was at least eight inches.

"I'm not sure I want to do this anymore," Korra stated, a little intimidated.

"I promise I will be gentle, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

For the first time in the whole night Korra smiled. She would have never guessed that Amon would have been a gentleman about letting her have a choice.

"I changed my mind, I still want to do this."

"Alright, if at any time you want to stop just let me know. Are you scared because you are a virgin Korra?" Amon asked.

"No, I'm not a virgin. It's just that you are so much older than I and I have only been with a guy once before. He wasn't gentle, and he might have been smaller than you but it still hurt. I'm afraid you'll hurt me again."

"I promise I won't hurt you," Amon reassured her.

For some strange reason she felt like she could trust him and she nodded her head for him to continue. He took off his mask up to his nose so he could kiss her. It was gentle and soft at first, as if he was experimenting if she was ok with it or not, but then she deepened the kiss. Their tongues intertwined and when he separated from her he slightly bit her bottom lip. She sighed, that was one of the best kisses she had ever had.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly dipped his length into her. She moaned and wiggled her hips as if she wanted more. He pushed into her fully and she took in a sharp breath. He caressed her beautiful brown locks of hair and continued to thrust in and out of her. The pace was excruciatingly slow for him, but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

It seemed like Korra had had enough of the pace too because she screamed, "harder!"

That was all he needed to hear. He rammed his throbbing cock as hard as he could into her and she screamed in pleasure when the head hit her g-spot. She was in heaven. To get her maximum pleasure he used his thumb to circle her clit while he was roughly thrusting into her. She screamed louder and he almost laughed. He should have guessed that she was a screamer. Finally they both saw a white light behind their eyes and their bodies convulsed together. He quickly pulled out of her and came on the floor. Korra's orgasm seemed to go on forever, but when it finally stopped she went over to Amon.

"Amon, I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to know what to say, come with me and I'll get you cleaned up," he spoke to her.

As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't. She was the avatar and he was the enemy. She put back on her pants, stepped back into her panties, rebound her breasts and put back on her shirt. She kissed Amon's unmasked lips and ran.

As soon as the other equalists saw her run they rushed in, luckily Amon was already dressed and had his mask fully on.

"Should we go after her sir?" The Lieutenant asked.

"No. She'll be back, she lost the deal," Amon said, with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yay! So this story is officially not a one-shot anymore! Thanks for the support everyone and thank you to my reviewers. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and happy reading**_!

* * *

"But sir…"

"Do not undermine my authority lieutenant. When I say she will be back that means she WILL be back, in one way or another," Amon sneered.

Amon listened to his surroundings and it was clear that the equalists were confused. They wanted to know if Korra had lost or if she had won the duel. The answer to that question was simple, yet complicated at the same time. She had definitely lost the duel, but she had won Amon's affections.

He was going to follow her and he was going to watch her while she said her last goodbyes.

* * *

When Korra arrived home her mind was running miles. She could not believe what she had just done. She had sex with her archenemy...and she had enjoyed it immensely. There was something so alluring about him and the idea of being with him that turned her on. She never quite realized it before, but all those feelings of fear she harbored for him were actually feelings of lust. She was angry at herself for feeling this way, she wanted to cry, but her body would not let her. Her body wanted more, more of his touch, more of his warm breath, more of his physique…_more of Amon. _

No matter how she was currently feeling she had to go on with life and figure out what to do. She had lost fair and square, and now it was time to face the consequences. How could she ever tell Tenzin? She would have to tell him somehow. Although telling him the truth did not seem like a wise thing to do.

While calling for Naga, she ran her fingers through her roughed up hair. She wanted to appear more put together than she actually was.

"Oh Naga, what am I going to do?" Korra asked her pet.

Naga groaned and licked her hand, causing Korra to giggle. It seemed even Naga was confused. Korra was going to miss Naga…

Korra had made a decision, she would tell Tenzin as soon as she saw him and then leave immediately. She hated goodbyes, they were always so sad and Korra was not up to feeling depressed. Although, she did feel like she owed Mako a goodbye, so perhaps she would make an exception to the rule. She climbed up to her room and started packing some of her basics, hoping that the rest would be provided by Amon.

At the equalist headquarters there was a buzz about the avatar coming. For many it was a blatant sign of disrespect that Amon was bringing the top of all benders to an anti-bender establishment, but Amon did not see it that way. He saw it as an opportunity to get more people to join the equalists, while having a girl he cared about on the side. The arrival about the avatar was supposed to be quiet, but nothing with the avatar was ever quiet. The other equalists that had heard her screams of pleasure had already spread the rumor that she was coming because she had lost a duel with Amon. There were no comments about what happened after the duel though. The equalists were either scared to confront Amon about it or they were too respectful to confront it, because they definitely heard what occurred after the fighting. Amon had to smirk at that, he could still feel her soft tanned skin in his fingers. She was like a dream, a dream he should not be having. He was not quite sure where the avatar would be staying, but he was tempted to have her stay with him in his chambers. Nevertheless, he had a room made for her right across from his own and he decorated it personally with equalist objects. He did not want to spite her, he wanted to "help" her get used to her new surrounds, and it did help that his face was on most of those objects in her new room.

* * *

She had just finished talking to Tenzin. She had cried throughout the whole conversations, but she had done it and now it was time to talk to Mako. As soon as she told him that she was leaving and what had happened he had immediately grown into a rage.

"Korra you can't go! What about team avatar? What about your morals? _What about us?"_ Mako stated, in a frustrated manner

"There was no "us" Mako. It was just me, with a stupid crush on a guy who would never return the favor. As for my morals, I am honoring my word by saying I would join him. I lost and there is no way around that. Team avatar will live on, and you cannot honestly tell me that you believe I will quite fighting. I will fight my way for the equality no matter what! I might even change Amon's mind about benders," Korra explained.

"Korra please, what am I going to tell the others?"

"Tenzin is going to do that."

"Korra how could you be so selfish?!" Mako screamed.

He did not want to admit his own feelings for her, but even if he did confess that he had feelings for her it would be of no use to him now. Korra had those feelings for Amon now. It sounded strange on her lips, but she knew in her heart that it was true. She didn't want to argue with Mako anymore, she wanted to enjoy her last moments with him.

"I am not trying to be selfish Mako, I'm trying to do my job as the avatar. I will try and join both sides together when I'm with them. I am going to help the peace between benders and non-benders and that starts with me making amends with the equalists." Korra told him.

Mako nodded and then sighed. Korra ran to him and gave him a huge bear hug. She ground herself into him and him into her. They hugged so hard she swore she could feel her ribs break a little. When the let each other go Korra gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will be thinking about you, and I will never forget you," Korra promised.

Tears began to run down Mako's face then and Korra could feel the sting of tears coming on as well. She had to leave before she changed her mind. She waved goodbye to him and then took off on Naga. She had to go find her enemies now, and she had to join them.

She had ventured deep into Republic City looking and listening for the hum of the equalist motorcycles. People looked at her like she had a third eye, which was strange because she thought most of the city should have been used to seeing her on her polar bear dog by now. By the time she had figured out why they were staring at her so queerly she had been knocked out cold by Amon, who had been watching her ever since she had last left his sight.

"Goodnight my dear, when you awake you will get to have the pleasure of being introduced to your now fellow equalists and don't worry I'll bring Naga too," Amon whispered to her as she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra awoke with a start as a strange man put a cold washcloth on her forehead. She pushed him away from her and scowled.

"What do you think you are doing and who are you?" Korra demanded to know.

"Amon asked me to come and bring you back to consciousness. I am your fellow equalist, even though I am NOT happy working with you."

"Well I am not happy working with you!" Korra said, obstinately.

He huffed and ignored her. She glared at him and sighed. He was just trying to do his job and she was making it hard on him. He probably did not enjoy taking care of Korra because of her being the avatar, but then again he should be welcoming her not disheartening her.

"What's your name?" Korra asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't," Korra replied.

There was an awkward silence for a while before he spoke up, "Sokka, my name is Sokka."

"Oh cool like avatar Aang's friend," Korra said.

"Did you know Sokka was a non-bender?"

"I did, but he also lived in peace with benders, was a brother to a water bender and was friends with benders," Korra responded

"Mmm."

He left Korra the washcloth and left her room. She peered around the room surrounded her and suddenly felt dizzy, she was surrounded by Amon's face. Equalist posters and figurines decorated the room. She felt her knees start to shake as she remembered what Amon did to her. What they did _together_.

She could still feel his warm hands on her needy body. She shuttered and smiled at the thought. She leaned back in the bed and became surprised at how comfortable it was. She almost fell asleep until Amon waltzed in with his usual cocky demeanor.

"I need your presence," Amon stated.

"Why?"

"Don't question me. When I need something from you, you do it!" He yelled.

Korra was taken aback by his tone and narrowed her eyes at him. How dare he talk to her like that! She was his equal, if not more. She was the damn avatar!

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Stand down equalist Korra, before you face the consequences. I am going easy on you because it is your first day, but if you ever talk back to me again you WILL regret it," Amon warned.

"Seriously stop. You and I both know I mean more than any of your other equalists."

"You do not! My equalists mean more to me than anything."

Korra felt her lip tremble. She should have known he would say something like that, but it still hurt the same. She wanted to be worth more to him than his equalists. After they had sex, she should.

Amon coldly watched as the girl in front of him almost broke into tears. He was not backing down, she may be important to him, but his cause means more to him than anything.

"So I basically mean nothing to you?" Korra angrily asked.

"That's not true Korra you are an equalist too now."

"I am not an equalist, I am the avatar."

"You lost the duel, and we made a bargain. You would become an equalist if you lost and my dear, you lost."

"Shut up! I only lost because you wouldn't fight me hand to hand."

Amon moved closer to her and trapped her between the wall and his body. His hot breath breathed down on her neck and he whispered to her, "is that why?"

He made Korra gulp and slump. She bit her lip and looked up at him. For some reason she badly wanted to kiss him. As if he read her mind he pulled up his mask to his nose and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was angry. Their teeth collided occasionally while their tongues mingled, and he bit her lip till it bled. She pushed him away from her and his lips turned into a smirk. He pushed his body against hers again and watched her squirm.

"If I'm not important to you why do you kiss me?" She asked.

"You are important to me Korra."

Korra rolled her eyes and found it hard to believe. She turned her head and looked away from him. His hands were raised to her face and forced her to look at him.

"I care about you."

"No you don't, you care about the revolution. I am just a pawn in your little scheme."

Amon shook his head and laughed.

"Well can't I care about both?"

Korra frowned and sighed. He was not going to leave her alone until he got what he wanted.

"What is it you want Amon?"

She was cut off by his nibbling on her ear. She let out a mewl of pleasure and he smiled again. He grabbed her and lifted her up to place her on the bed carefully. She couldn't believe she was doing this again, but at least it was on a bed this time.

"Undress yourself," Amon commanded her.

His voice sent shivers down her spine, she normally liked to be the one in charge, but with Amon everything was different. She liked that he was so dominant; for once she enjoyed being the submissive one.

She undressed and watched as he began to undress himself as well. She had almost forgotten about how muscular he was for being his age. He had desirably abs that could make a woman faint with desire, his back muscles had the perfect tone and his arms were strong enough so he could carry her wherever she wished.

When she shimmied out of her panties, she saw that Amon's manhood stood out erect and ready. She gasped at how big it was, it seemed like he grew in just a matter of days.

"Don't worry precious avatar, it won't hurt."

She nodded and let him take over. His hand separated her legs and he feasted his silvery blue eyes on her wet pussy, while watching her blush.

His tongue entered her with no warning and her body arched up into the air. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. He swirled it inside of her and then took it out, only to lick at her clit. She started to see stars and when he softly bit her clitoris, she exploded. Her juices flew out, and he licked them up like honey on his face.

Before she could speak or even thank him, he thrust into her with his throbbing member and groaned. He pumped in and out of her at a rapid pace. She moaned viciously and he grunted as he continued to pound into her. Gone was his gentleness. When she began to move her hips into his he lost control, he thrust into her a few more times before he came. Their orgasms seemed to last for an hour and they both laid there like limp noodles.

"That's not what I wanted," Amon stated.

"Suuurrre."

"No, it isn't. Now I want you to infiltrate the Republic City Police force for me and see what you can find on our Equalist headquarters."

"When do I leave?" Korra asked.

"As soon as possible," Amon replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra was not quite sure whether or not she could actually go through with infiltrating the police station. Should she warn Lin somehow? She frowned and rubbed her temples. It was so stressful. She would never even dream about betraying her friends, yet she had to go through with this in order to keep the trust of Amon.

Walking through the streets of Republic City made her feel unnerved. She felt like a conniving traitor. She took in a deep breath and walked through the double doors of the Republic City Police Station. It seemed like all the hustle in the building seemed to cease. All eyes were on her. All around her there was murmuring. She scratched her arm nervously and smiled. She peered over at Chief Lin Beifong's office door and saw it open. Instead of the normal serious-faced Lin stepping out, councilman Tarrlok stepped out. He approached her with confidence and smirked at her.

"So, my dear Avatar, you are back. We were wondering when we would see your foolish face around the city again."

"Where's Lin?" Korra asked, sneering, as if she was already tired of his badgering.

"Oh you must not have been informed yet."

"Of what?" Korra asked.

"Lin Beifong is no longer the chief of police. It is now I, and my task force that stop the crime in this city," Tarrlok said, smugly.

Korra's stomach sank. Something happened to Lin and she needed to know what, but first she had to fulfill her mission.

She sucked up her pride and decided to discuss with Tarrlok the Equalists.

"Tarrlok, can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course, come with me into my office."'

He took her arm and walked her into the important room.

"What is it you would like to talk about?"

"The Equalists are getting out of control. We need to do something!" Korra stated.

"Oh, but I am doing something Korra. My task force and I have big plans for this city."

"You need me Tarrlok, include me with these plans and we can stop them quickly and efficiently. "

"Join my task force and then maybe I will consider it."

"I cannot, but please I need to know what you are planning so I can help."

"If you are not in my task force, you cannot help. Now, I would prefer it if you leaved. Something is different about you Korra and I do not like it."

Korra started to sweat and she nodded. She needed to get out of there. She would tell Amon that she tried, but something went wrong and she had to abort the mission. Sure, he would not be pleased, but it would have to do.

Korra left the building with most of the "officers" staring at her. She gulped and sighed once she was outside. When she got about a block away from the station she was pulled into a dark alleyway. She looked at her aggressor and she saw that it was none other than Amon.

"Did you get the information?" He growled.

"I couldn't. They suspected that something was wrong and I had to leave before I jeopardized everything," she replied.

"Lies! You have failed your mission Equalist Korra."

"But you don't understand! Lin was not there! Tarrlok is the new chief and he has reformed the police force into his own task force!"

"Tarrlok?"

"Yes."

That had caught Amon off guard; he was not expecting to go up against his own brother this soon. Nevertheless, it will not get in the way of his plan. Amon's mood suddenly turned sour at the thought of beating his brother.

He roughly grabbed Korra by the arm and flung her on the back of his motorcycle. Korra's eyes went wide, she hated motorcycles. They terrified her. She screamed and Amon purposely hit a bump, making her cling to him harder than before.

When they arrived back at the headquarters she was pushed into her room. She was thrown onto her bed and Amon stood above her looking even more terrifying than usual.

Her hair was a mess and her eyes had tears forming in them.

"You failed. I will not punish you conventionally, I shall work you. You will work out eight hours a day, then you shall visit me. I will push you, both mentally and physically."

"Amon, it was not my fault!"

Amon smirked behind his mask and clutched her chin in his hand.

"You must not have listened to me, you _failed_."

She kicked him off of her and he grabbed one of her legs in return. He knew she would not give up easily.

"I am not going to do anything you say Amon. You do not own me, I came here willingly, I am here to make peace!" Korra said, furiously.

Amon only grinned and shook his head. He twisted her body over onto her back and took off his equalist glove.

"Ow! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Korra asked.

He was silent and then she felt it. He pulled down her pants and her panties revealing her pert little ass. It was swift and it stung. The first smack stung and yet she wanted more. He spanked her three more times before she moaned and she felt the wetness seep from her pussy. Amon sunk one of his thick fingers into her tight pussy and she clenched her teeth. He swirled it deep inside of her and listened to her mewls of delight. He pulled it out and put it near her mouth.

"Lick it off!" He demanded.

"You're sick! I would never do that!" Korra said, stubbornly.

He chuckled darkly and plunged the finger into her mouth with force. She bit his finger and she pulled his finger out.

"You are feisty tonight my dear, but I guarantee you by the end of this night I will destroy you willingness to fight me," Amon said, with a husky lust filled voice.

Korra gulped, and smiled.

"Then let the games begin Amon."


End file.
